Yogo
Yogo, a fire shugenja Book of Fire, p. 47 formerly known Asako Yogo of the Phoenix Clan, was the founder of the Yogo family, the father of Asako Sagoten and the husband of Lady Asako. Fires of the Phoenix, by Shawn Carman He left the Phoenix at Bayushi's request, who then allowed him to found his own family within the Scorpion Clan. Joining the Phoenix In the year 30 his wife Asako, as a skilled healer, came to the attention of Shiba. She and Yogo joined the Phoenix Clan. Imperial Histories, p. 15 Yogo's Curse In the year 36, during the War Against Fu Leng, Imperial Histories, p. 16 Asako Yogo gained a great victory against Fu Leng's troops breaking the protection enchanments of the Castle of Murder. However, shortly before the defeat, Fu Leng himself placed a powerful curse on Yogo. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 8 A Gathering of Thunders, by Rich Wulf To Change the World, by Rich Wulf The Phoenix Clan recognized the black magic fouling Yogo's chi, but despite their best efforts, their limited knowledge of maho was not enough to remove the curse, even Isawa could not undo it. However, they were able to identify it. Yogo was destined (at the most crucial moment of his life) to betray the one he loved the most. The Phoenix shugenja also determined that the curse would pass on through his blood to his children, his descendants and all others who bore his name. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 23-24 Joining the Scorpion When Yogo was about to commit seppuku after being cursed, Bayushi appeared and requested him to join the Scorpion in order to bring revenge over those who have cursed his line. When Yogo reminded Bayushi of the traitorous nature of his curse, Bayushi countered his argument with a smile and the phrase: "But Yogo, you do not love me." Yogo left the Phoenix and joined the Scorpion Clan at the urgings of Bayushi, where he founded that Clan's Yogo family. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 23-24 The Twelve Scrolls Bayushi gave Yogo a large box with the twelve Black Scrolls inside it, charging the shugenja with their protection. When asked for his reason, Bayushi told Yogo that he was destined to betray Shiba, whom he loved and served before, but not Bayushi. Way of the Scorpion, p. 26 Yogo Kocho Yogo had left then his Clan and his wife and son, when he joined the Scorpion. Although he's known as Yogo, when he joined Bayushi's Clan he changed his name to Yogo Kocho, and he married a woman named Shujunoko, and despite the fact that he wanted a son, she had three daughters. Yogo cared nothing for the children, and saw them rarely. When Yogo was seventy, he passed on his duty to his eldest daughter. She took on the responsibility reluctantly while Yogo's youngest daughter swallowed her protest. She knew her sister was not strong enough for the position and she was right. Within one year, the locations of the Black Scrolls had to be resecured. Way of the Scorpion, p. 64 It was not known whom Yogo betrayed. Some historians consider it was his eldest daughter, others count the youngest. Some Phoenix say that he betrayed Asako and their common son. Perhaps he betrayed them all, but the truth would never be known. Way of the Scorpion, p. 65 External Links * Asako Yogo (Dawn of the Empire) * Yogo (Dawn of the Empire) Asako Yogo Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders